Simon ne sortira pas
by Lycka-sama
Summary: Les trois fois où les Shadowhunters ont faillit découvrir la relation entre Simon et Raphaël et la fois où ils le font. TRADUCTION DE LA FICTION "Simon Won't Come Out" DE l 3 Magnus Bane.


**1 – Action ou Vérité**

Simon avait travaillé dur pour un jour de congé. Bien sûr, il avait apprit lentement à être un vampire pour profiter de rester à l'Hôtel Dumort, mais ça lui manquait de traîner avec Clary. Et donc, quand elle l'avait invité à l'Institut pour passer des moments amusants avec les autres Shadowhunters, Simon avait été préparé à supplier Raphaël de le laisser partir.

« Comment le vampire va-t-il ? » Demanda Isabelle en marchant dans la pièce, tenant des plateaux de nourriture qu'elle avait préparé (Simon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ne plus pouvoir manger). Les cinq d'entre eux étaient dans la chambre de Clary, étendus partout où c'était confortable.

« Je commence à m'y habituer. Raphaël est un bon professeur – bien qu'il ne veuille pas de mes idées pour améliorer ses techniques.»

« Des techniques comme quoi ? » Demanda Jace, ne semblant pas impressionné avant même d'entendre ses idées.

« Comme regarder des films de vampires. De cette façon nous nous divertirons et il peut me dire ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas. Ou faire ces leçons en chanson. » Isabelle ria alors que Alec leva ses yeux au ciel.

« Comment es-tu sorti de l'hôtel de toute façon ? La dernière chose que tu as dites, était que Raphaël était une bite qui ne te laissait pas partir. » Dit Clary alors qu'elle hésitait à prendre un bout de la nourriture que Isabelle avait apporté.

« Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas si mauvais maintenant. Je penses qu'il était juste heureux, je n'allais pas emprunter une autre de ses vestes. » A vrai dire, Simon ne savait pas bien pourquoi il ne leur avait pas parlé de la relation entre lui et Raphaël. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se souciaient qu'il était un gars – ils ne se souciaient pas de Magnus et Alec – et Simon était un vampire, alors qu'importait-il que Raphaël le soit aussi ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, action ou vérité ! » Dit Clary, et Simon grogna. Quand les deux avaient appris qu'aucun des Shadowhunters n'y avait joué avant, Clary avait insisté pour qu'ils essayent. « Et puisque tu es si enthousiaste Simon, action ou vérité ? »

« Action. » Dit il après un examen attentif. Connaissant les types de questions posées dans ce jeu, action était l'option la plus sûre. Clary réfléchit un moment.

« Mets le prochain appel que tu reçois sur haut-parler afin que chacun d'entre nous puisse entendre. Si tu ne reçois pas d'appel avant la fin du jeu, tu dois appeler la dernière personne qui t'as envoyé un SMS. Et tu ne peux pas leur faire savoir qu'ils sont sur haut-parleur ! » Clary semblait satisfaite d'elle-même pour cette action, même si c'était une action qu'elle utilisait tout le temps. Sa mère avait une fois téléphoné pour lui parler d'une crème qu'elle avait trouvée pour son éruption embarrassante, mais à part ça, c'était une action sans danger.

« Bien sûr. Isabelle, action ou vérité ? » Ils avaient passés beaucoup de tours avant que cela ne se produise. Même Alec semblait s'amuser avant que le téléphone de Simon ne sonne. Sa seule pensée était : s'il vous plaît que ce ne soit pas Raphaël.

« C'est Raphaël. » Dit Simon avec amertume en tirant à lui son téléphone. Clary vibrait presque d'excitation alors que Simon répondait. « Hey, Raph. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Salut, bébé - » Jace s'étrangla avec son eau, « - je voulais juste savoir quand tu avais prévu de rentrer. Tu t'es précipité assez vite après que tu m'aies fait lever les yeux au ciel comme permission de partir. » Les Shadowhunters* ne semblaient pas comprendre le ton espiègle de Raphaël comme Simon le comprenait parce qu'ils semblaient agacés par ces paroles. Simon était assez heureux cependant – cela ressemblait à une assez courte conversation. Sûrement que rien ne pouvait aller mal.

« Tu pourrais envoyer un SMS, tu sais. Je serais à la maison un peu après le coucher du soleil, je pense. »

« Je sais que je pourrais envoyer un SMS. Peut-être que je voulais juste entendre ta voix – même si, je l'entends trop durant l'entraînement. » Oh non, territoire dangereux, territoire dangereux !

« Bien, » dit Simon bruyamment, « Je serais bientôt de retour. Et je vais te raconter toute l'histoire de Star Wars quand je serais là, puisque tu veux tellement entendre ma voix. »

« Hmm. Ou, au lieu de ça quand tu reviendras nous pourrions - » Raphaël fut coupé par un bruyant fracas en arrière-plan. Simon en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement – le ton suggestif de Raphaël le laissait savoir exactement quelle serait la fin de la phrase. « Mierda, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose. » dit Raphaël, et il raccrocha. La pièce fut silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

« Bébé ? » Demandèrent Jace et Isabelle en riant.

« Ils m'appellent tous comme ça ! » Simon insista, « parce que je suis le plus jeune vampire. Ce n'est pas – Ce n'est pas comme ça. »

Heureusement, ils se sont détournés de la conversation assez rapidement, et Simon était heureux d'écouter les protestations de Jace et Isabelle à l'action qu'il avait donné à Jace. Techniquement ils n'étaient pas frères et sœurs – s'embrasser ne pouvait pas être si mauvais. Simon a perdu avec cet argument.

 **2 – Le suçon**

« Oui, l'écharpe semble stupide. » Dit Raphaël quand il marchait vers Simon se regardant dans le miroir.

« C'est ta faute. Tu m'as mordu trop haut ! » Dit Simon ouvrant sa garde-robe pour voir s'il avait autre chose qui couvrirait son cou.

« Tu ne te plaignais pas quand je l'ai fait. » Ronronna Raphaël, s'approchant de Simon et embrassant la marque. Ce n'était techniquement pas un suçon, pensa Simon, l'examinant. C'était juste une morsure de vampire – sûrement que les Shadowhunters ne sauraient pas ce que cela signifiait ?

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais le couvrir. Montre leur que tu es à moi. »

« Nous allons dans un Café terrestre, Raph. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser quand ils vont voir une morsure de vampire ? » Simon l'aurait couvert de toute façon, mais Raphaël n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Les Terrestres sont stupides. Ils ne comprendront pas. » Dit Raphael, souriant.

« Excuse-moi, mais j'étais un Terrestre il n'y a pas longtemps. » Dit Simon, lui donnant un coup de coude joueur.

« Et tu as encore à surpasser ta stupidité. Aussi, porte juste l'écharpe. Tu ne vas pas trouver autre chose. Quel genre de cafés terrestres sont souvent ouverts après la tombée de la nuit, de toute façon ? » Simon reprit le foulard et vérifia l'heure.

« Quelques uns. Il ne ferme pas jusqu'à environs 1h du matin. Ils sont juste à côté d'un campus universitaire, donc je suis sûr qu'ils comptent sur les élèves qui ont grand besoin de caféine pour rester au café quand ils finissent leur travail.» Raphaël était tout à coup devant lui, le rapprochant. « T'ai je séduis avec mes plans marketings ? » Demanda Simon avec un sourire. Raphaël leva ses yeux au ciel et l'embrassa, approfondissant immédiatement le baiser. Simon se demandait si c'était son plan pour le garder dans l'hôtel parce que après quelques minutes de ce traitement Simon était sûr qu'il pouvait être convaincu.

« Je déteste quand tu pars pour voir ces Shadowhunters. » Murmura Raphaël contre ses lèvres. « J'espère qu'ils savent que tu m'appartiens, et que si tu es blessé ils seront écartelés. » Simon éprouva un soupçon de culpabilité et laissa échapper un rire maladroit qui ruina l'atmosphère. Raphaël s'éloigna.

« Je te jure que tu deviens de plus en plus protecteur. »

« Et bien tu deviens de plus en plus stupide, donc je n'ai pas réellement le choix.»

« Allons-y, Raph,si tu continues ces flatteries je n'arriverai jamais au café. » Simon sourit et Raphaël, de façon prévisible, roula des yeux mais embrassa encore Simon.

Simon était seulement en retard de 10 minutes au café.

« Cette écharpe ne te convient pas du tout. » Dit Clary avant de prendre une gorgée de son latté.

Clary était sa meilleure amie et il l'aimait, mais il aurait pu la tuer pour avoir porté l'attention de tout le monde sur l'écharpe.

« Pourquoi la portes-tu ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais avoir froid, et clairement ce n'est pas parce que ça va bien avec ta tenue. » Dit Isabelle, fronçant légèrement le nez en le disant. Jace laissa échapper un rire très faux.

« Serait-ce qu'il couvrirait un suçon ? » Et zut. La contrariété qu'il ressentait à ce commentaire était presque noyé par la façon dont il était impressionné, le Jace avait deviné si facilement. Et puis la panique vint, le Jace avait deviné si facilement. C'est ce qui l'a fait lâcher la première excuse qu'il a trouvé.

« C'est une morsure de vampire. Voilà – j'étais dans un combat. Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, c'était juste pour la pratique. Ça disparaît plus lentement parce que c'est d'un vampire. J'ai dû porter l'écharpe pour ne pas que les Terrestres voient et paniquent. »

Simon parlait beaucoup trop vite, mais ils semblaient y croire.

Ils n'ont pas mentionné l'écharpe pour le reste de cette sortie.

 **3 – La petite erreur de Lily**

« Il n'est pas là. » Dit Lily, regardant les Shadowhunters avec un regard suspicieux. « Et franchement, vous Shadowhunters avez besoin de commencer à comprendre les choses par vous-même. Vous ne pouvez continuer de venir rampant vers nous, Vampires, constamment. Cela devient une habitude. »

« Vous avez transformé Simon, vous nous devez- » Le rire de Lily a coupé Clary.

« Je penses que nous vous avons remboursé pour cela. D'autant que Camille était celle qui l'avait transformé. Et je ne penses pas que ça le dérange tellement, pas vrai bébé ? » Simon haussa les épaules d'un air gêné quand l'attention de la pièce se tourna vers lui. Il aimait Lily, mais son aversion pour les Shadowhunters la rendait difficile à raisonner.

Simon n'était pas venu avec les Shadowhunters, aussi surprenant que c'était. Mais il se tourna vers eux alors qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre Raphaël, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement derrière eux, face à Lily comme s'il était venu avec eux.

« Je sais que vous pensez que vous pouvez obtenir de Raphaël qu'il fasse tout ce que vous voulez juste parce que il est le pe- » Simon fit un geste frénétique, les yeux écarquillés de panique. « le sire de Simon. Mais être son sire ne signifie pas qu'il doit tout à coup faire des faveurs pour tous les amis de Simon ainsi. » Finit Lily, jetant à Simon un regard désapprobateur. Simon remercia mentalement Die-, le grand homme à l'étage pour la créature merveilleuse et compréhensive qu'était Lily.

Malgré le rejet de Lily, Raphaël, comme le bon sire qu'il est, a aidé les Shadowhunters avec leur problème **.**

 **+1 - La grande révélation**

C'était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu arriver. Ils étaient au Jade Wolf* ( pour le grand déplaisir des vampires) pour discuter de l'alliance précaire que les shadowhunters, les vampires, et les loups-garous avaient pu tenir. Pour un répartissement égal, il y en avait quatre de part et d'autre. Raphaël avait apporté Simon, Elliott, et Lily. Luke était là avec trois de ses loups, et, bien sûr, Alec, Isabelle, Jace et Clary étaient là.

"Je dis ça comme ça," dit Elliott, " mais la seule fois où un shadowhunter agit à moitié convenablement avec un downworlder* est quand il a besoin de quelque chose. Hell, cette alliance est seulement parce que vous, shadowhunters, avez besoin de notre aide avec Valentin."

"Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez incapable de refuser de nous aider." Répondit Jace avec sarcasme, et Elliott haussa les épaules.

"J'ai dit quelque chose dans le même sens. La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez reçu tant notre aide est parce que vous êtes amis avec le petit-ami de Raphael." Simon frappa le tibia d'Elliott juste une seconde trop tard. Raphaël n'a même pas cligné des yeux - bien sûr, il pensait que tout le monde savait déjà.

"Qui est le petit-ami de Raphaël ?" Demanda Clary, n'en ayant clairement aucune idée. L'idée de Raphaël et Simon sortant ensembles était manifestement si ridicule qu'elle ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Raphaël se tourna vers Simon, qui se reculait contre sa chaise, souhaitant que cela soit fini. Il sourit, mais le flash des crocs montrait qu'il n'était pas aussi joyeux que son expression essayait de le faire croire à Simon.

"J'ai pensé que tu l'aurai dit." Elliott toucha Simon et s'excusa tandis que la mâchoire de Clary a littéralement chutée.

"Tu rigoles. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour Simon de sortir avec toi." Dit Clary, et Simon était un peu offensé au nom de Raphaël - pas que l'autre vampire semblait trop dérangé. Et, cela ira probablement très bien. Ils avanceront et continueront la réunion sérieusement, et Raphaël sera énervé contre lui plus tard, et il expliquerait tout à Clary et finalement tout le monde serait heureux. Mais Lily devait juste être irritée – probablement à cause de Clary et Simon – et parla.

"Crois moi, shadowhunter, passe une nuit dans l'hôtel et tu ne le remettra pas en question. Il s'avère que notre doux bébé est fort." Lily sourit.

"Oh, doux Jesus." Simon gémit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

"Il y a une phrase que tu es sûre d'entendre aussi-"

"Assez, Lily. C'est une réunion sérieuse. Tu pourras embarrasser Simon plus tard." Dit finalement Raphael. Simon n'osait pas lever la tête, et Lily semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait obtenu avant qu'elle ne soit arrêtée.

Le reste de la réunion n'a pas été agréable.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne me l'aies pas dit. Je ne peux pas croire que vous deux sortez ensembles !" Dit Clary, le tirant avec elle quand ils ont quitté le Jade Wolf. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Raphaël était à côté de lui.

"Excusez-moi, shadowhunter, mais je voudrais prendre mon petit-ami et partir." Dit-il, la main sur le coude de Simon. Clary fronça les sourcils, jetant à Simon un dernier regard d'incrédulité avant de se tourner vers Raphaël.

"Ecoutez, vampire, si j'ai un vague soupçon que Simon est maltraité par vous, il sortira de cet hôtel avant même que vous ayez le temps de dire au revoir. Ok ?" Raphaël ne semblait pas du tout intimidé par Clary, lui épargnant un regard perplexe.

"Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas maltraité pendant les trois derniers mois où nous étions ensembles, mais si j'en ai soudainement l'envie, n'hésitez pas à le prendre. Au revoir."

"T'es en colère ?" Demanda Simon dès qu'ils sont revenus à l'hôtel. Raphaël haussa les épaules, marchant vers sa chambre avec Simon en train de traîner derrière lui. "J'allais leur dire, je le jure, mais le moment ne me semblait jamais juste et j'étais inquiet que Clary panique parce que, et bien, elle n'est pas vraiment comme toi, je suis sûre que tu peux le dire après tout cela. Et je veux dire que je ne mentais pas, techniquement je n'ai jamais dit que je leur avais dit quoique ce soit juste s'il te plaît ne soit pas en colère après moi parce que tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne voulais pas te blesser ou quoique ce soit, et je réalise que c'est la première fois que je te dis que je t'aime et sainte merde-"

Simon aurait pu fondre de soulagement quand Raphaël l'embrassa.

"La prochaine fois," dit Raphaël entre deux baisers le long du cou de Simon, "tu vas montrer toutes les morsures que je te fais." Simon sourit et tira sur les cheveux de Raphaël jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau sur sa bouche.

Et Simon a montré toutes les morsure la fois d'après où il a vu ses amis shadowhunters. Il était sûr que Raphaël avait été délibérément enthousiaste avant qu'il y aille au vue du regard horrifié que Jace lui avait donné avant qu'il essaye de l'interdire à l'Institut pour toujours.

 ***Shadowhunters :** Je ne sais pas trop si c'est la version anglaise du mot ou pas mais j'ai préféré la laisser.

 ***Jade Wolf** **:** Je l'ai aussi laissé dans la version originale cela correspond au restaurant asiatique de la meute de Luke.

 ***Downworlder :** Créature obscure

Ceci est ma toute première traduction alors je vous demande s'il vous plait d'être compréhensif, je sais qu'il y de nombreuses erreurs. Merci d'ailleurs de me signaler ces erreurs pour que j'améliore la traduction. Si vous laissez des reviews au sujet de l'histoire je les transmettrai à l'auteur, sans son accord il n'y aurait d'ailleurs aucune traduction et sans son aide non plus. J'ai voulu traduire cette fiction car je la trouvais assez drôle et plutôt mignonne sans compter que ce pairing n'est pas très présent en français.

Ma prochaine fiction à traduire sera surement une Magnus x Alec.

Merci encore pour l'auteur d'avoir lu cette fiction et cela lui ferait sûrement plaisir comme à moi une petite review.


End file.
